


哥哥好甜哦的番外车车

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	哥哥好甜哦的番外车车

段宜恩还是被小孩领去了那家酒吧。

两人刚一进门，酒保就笑着迎上来。

“老……”

可话还没说完便被金有谦打断了。

“宜恩哥哥，我们坐那边吧。”

“好。”

“两杯塞壬。”

“有谦，你经常来吗？”

“没有啦，偶尔来。”

“感觉你对这边很熟悉呢。”

“怎么会呢，宜恩哥哥你的感觉出问题了。”

“这种地方不要经常来。”

“知道啦宜恩哥哥。”

“万一……”

“因为是宜恩哥哥才一起睡的哦，别人不可以的呢。”

“金有谦。”

段宜恩有些懊恼，他每次都会被小孩那副纯洁的皮囊里吐出的话撩到，尤其是带荤腥的那种。偏他是那种害羞起来脸颊耳朵一起发红的人，可一想到小孩会看到自己这样，便更添了几分热度。

 

/

段宜恩本想在小孩面前做出一副成年男人的样子，没想到那一杯酒下肚，头便觉得昏昏沉沉的。

那酒的威力，金有谦可是知道的，才故意点了，又看段宜恩一滴不落的喝下去。

“宜恩哥哥？”

“嗯？”

“宜恩哥哥，你喝醉了吧。”

“我没有！！！！有谦啊，你还小，你还有很长很长的时间去认识和爱别人。我呢只是一个意外。”

上次是直接灌到昏睡过去就扛去了房间了，金有谦可没想到段宜恩喝多了之后话竟然这么多。

“宜恩哥哥，你才不是意外哦。”

“那我是什么？”

“你是谦谦喜欢了很久的人哦。”

“啊该死！！！！你不要这样谦谦谦谦的叫自己啊！！！”

“为什么啊宜恩哥哥？”

“我他妈会忍不住啊！！！”

“忍不住什么啊宜恩哥哥？”

“忍不住和你睡！！！”

“那别忍了宜恩哥哥，我们去吧。”

 

／

金有谦把满是醉意的段宜恩待到酒吧楼上的房间，扶他在床上躺下，便自己栖身压上去。

“宜恩哥哥，亲一口吧。”

金有谦吻上段宜恩的双唇，伸出舌尖勾勒两片唇瓣的形状，而后撬开他的贝齿伸进去与段宜恩的舌缠绕。

“唔……”

金有谦用灵巧的舌探遍了段宜恩口腔里每一个地方，退出来的时候拉出晶亮的丝线。

“有谦，我不可以……”

“可以的，宜恩哥哥。”

金有谦说着，手顺着段宜恩T恤的下摆滑进去，抚过他光洁的腹肌，捏住胸前敏感的两点不住揉捏。

“啊……有谦……”

“宜恩哥哥，你很喜欢是不是啊？”

褪去他的上衣，金有谦含住粉红的乳尖，用牙齿轻咬着，舌尖不住舔弄。

“不要啊……有谦……”

段宜恩说着不要，却将背弓的高高的，把胸前粉红的两粒往小孩嘴里送。

有谦的手抚上段宜恩鼓胀的下体，隔着裤子揉捏着。

“宜恩哥哥，你怎么硬了。”

“不是……我没有……啊……”

段宜恩话说一半，下体被金有谦猛得一握，手掌的温度透过衣服传到发硬的下身上，惹得他一阵呻吟。

“宜恩哥哥，你不乖哦。”

有谦的手伸进内裤里面握住段宜恩发烫的性器，轻轻摩擦着头部那块粗糙的部位。

小孩正在给自己手淫的羞耻感不住的涌上来，一想到金有谦那双纯洁的眸子聚焦在自己胀大的下体上，他便觉得脸红心跳，他羞愧，却想要更多。

“宜恩哥哥，我帮你哦。”

金有谦一手握住柱身不住撸动，另一只手拖住两个囊袋轻轻揉搓。

“啊……恩……”

段宜恩呻吟着射在了金有谦手里。

“宜恩哥哥，你射了哦。”

就着手上的白浊，金有谦把手指伸进段宜恩的后穴里扩张。伸进去才发现肠液正不住的渗出来，润滑这干涩许久的内壁。

“宜恩哥哥，这里湿漉漉的呢。”

金有谦用手指在后穴里不住按着。

“宜恩哥哥，是这里吗？”

“宜恩哥哥，这里呢？”

“宜恩哥哥，这里对吗？”

“哈啊……有谦……哪里不可以……”

金有谦细长的手指按到前列腺的时候段宜恩整个人都在发抖，挣扎着呻吟出声，肠液却不住的渗出来。

“宜恩哥哥总爱说反话呢，有谦记住这里了哦。”

说着故意用手指重重按了一下，换来段宜恩更强烈的抖动。

“宜恩哥哥，那有谦进去了哦。”

金有谦分开段宜恩的双腿压在他胸前，扶住挺立的性器顶进段宜恩的后穴里。他本就是身高腿长好大一只的，下体的型号自然也不小。

“宜恩哥哥好厉害，都吃进去了呢。”

金有谦一边在段宜恩体内快速抽插，一边俯下身在他脸上落下细密的吻。

“恩啊……有谦……不要……太快了……”

“可哥哥很舒服的样子呢。”

金有谦将段宜恩的双腿架在自己肩上，跪在床上大力进入。

“有谦……恩啊……啊……”

肠肉紧紧裹住发烫的下身，金有谦感到一股热流涌上来。

“宜恩哥哥……一起吧……”

金有谦念着段宜恩的名字射进了他的后穴里。

“宜恩哥哥，我好爱你。”


End file.
